Fairy's Gift
by RuneWitchSakura
Summary: M Just to be on the safe side. Ryou is beaten by Bakura. Ryou hates recieving the beatings. Bakura hates giving them. Now throw a duel monster into the mix.
1. Chapter 1

Ryou was in the bathroom. He was cleaning the wounds that Bakura had given him in the last beating. Ryou had come home late from school.

-Flashback-

Ryou walked into his home, as quiet as he could. He didn't want to alert Bakura that he was home. Unfortunately Fate was not on his side today.

"You're late," said the unmistakable voice of Bakura. Ryou kept his eyes down. He'd get hit worse if He looked Bakura in the eye.

"G-gomen-nasai, B-bakura-sama," he stuttered. Bakura backhanded him.

"Don't speak unless I give you permission." Ryou only nodded, knowing what was going to happen next. Ryou, unfortunately, knew right. Bakura started to beat the crap out of the smaller albino. Only stopping when Ryou fell unconscious.

-End Flashback-

Ryou just didn't understand how Bakura could be so cruel. Ryou finished bandaging his wounds and went to his bedroom to do his homework. Little did he know, Bakura was thinking along the same lines.

'How could I be so cruel to him,' Bakura thought, making sure to close the link, so Ryou couldn't hear him, 'I've got to stop hitting him. But what else can I do? I'm nothing but a tomb robber.'

Ryou was in his room when he heard a noise behind him. He turned around and gasped in surprise. Sitting on his bed was a girl, at least he thought it was a girl. She had light green skin and was wearing a green dress. Her hair was Tye-Dyed green, blue, pink, and purple. She had large wings. As Ryou looked at her she giggled.

"Who are you," he said.

"I'm here to help you and Bakura get together," she said, "Here. My name is Airina. Call me when you need me." Then she disappeared. Ryou looked at the card she had given him. It was a Duel Monsters card, more specifically, the 'Fairy's Gift' card. Ryou smiled as he read the description out loud.

"This flying monster is known for delivering happiness to all."


	2. Chapter 2

'My hikari seems awfully happy today,' thought Bakura as Ryou walked into the kitchen. Bakura went into Ryou's soul room to figure out why and nearly passed out in surprise. In his hikari's soul room there was a door with some thoughts and memories behind it. Around the door were chains and locks even he'd have trouble trying to pick.

/So Ryou, you thought you could keep something from me/ he sent through the link.

-What are you talking about, Bakura-sama-

/A bunch of thoughts and memories behind a locked door./

-…-

/Shall I open it/

-No! Bakura-sama, onegai! You won't like what you find out! Please don't open it-

/Makes me wanna open it even more./ Bakura cut off Ryou's pleas for him to stop. 'Why do I torment him? Oh, well. Time to open the door.'

"Ever heard the saying 'Curiosity Killed the Cat'? Though in this case, it might kill the tomb robber." Bakura turned around to see…

…Absolutely nothing.

"Who's there?" he asked.

"Just me."

"Who's me?"

"You're you silly. I'm Airina. And I want you to stay away from this door."

"Why should I listen to you, who or what ever you are?"

"Because Ryou'd like to keep you around for a while, mesa thinks." All or a sudden, he was thrown out of Ryou's soul room with a force so great he was sent flying into the kitchen wall and knocked unconscious.

"Bakura," Ryou cried, as Bakura was knocked into the wall, "Bakura! Wake up, please! I'll do anything, just wake up, please!"

"Anything, huh," Bakura said, waking up. Ryou blushed.

"Um…well," Ryou fumbled.

"I'll remember that," Bakura said, as he got up and tried to get upstairs.

'I wish he'd let me help him,' thought Ryou as he watched Bakura trip on another stair.

'Ow. Shit,' Bakura thought, 'I cant believe I'm about to ask this.'

"Ryou," said Bakura.

"H-hai," was the meek reply.

"Help." Ryou was surprised when Bakura said that but immediately set to helping him up the stairs only to find that Bakura's room was locked.

"Your room," said Bakura.

"M-my room? Why?" asked Ryou.

"Because I said so," Bakura growled.

"G-gomen nasai, Bakura-sama," said Ryou, as he helped Bakura to his room. He helped Bakura to the bed and laid him down. Before Ryou could leave, Bakura grabbed onto his waist and pulled Ryou down next to him. Ryou landed on the bed, on his side, with his back facing Bakura. Ryou started blushing when a half-asleep Bakura said, "Mine." before falling totally asleep. Ryou tried to get up but Bakura's grip on his waist tightened. Ryou gave up and fell asleep right next to Bakura, totally forgetting he had school. Airina smiled, then decided to try and figure out how the telephone worked. She needed to call Ryou in sick at school for today.

Bakura slowly woke up and noticed a warmth next to him. He pulled the warmth closer and snuggled into a head of soft hair. Wait a minute - HAIR? Bakura's head snapped up and he looked down. Ryou, still asleep, rolled over and snuggled into Bakura's chest, causing Bakura to blush and think, 'Thank Ra, he's asleep.'

"I'm not," the voice of Airina giggled before he saw a camera flash. He was about to get up to go kill the fairy when Ryou snuggled deeper into his chest. 'He's kinda cute,' Bakura thought as Ryou started to wake up. Ryou blinked a few times confused.

"Wha?" was all he could say, still being half-asleep. Bakura couldn't resist scaring him a little.

"Morning, Aibou," he whispered in Ryou's ear. Ryou shot up, knocking his head against Bakura's chin.

"OW," they both yelled rubbing the spot of contact. Bakura glared at Ryou. Ryou immediately looked down with tears in his eyes, shaking badly, and muttering, "Please don't hit me. Please don't hit me," under his breath. Bakura frowned. Did he really hurt Ryou this bad? Bakura sat with his legs crossed and pulled Ryou into his lap.

"Aibou, gomen," he said, resting his cheek on the top of Ryou's head. Ryou started crying into Bakura's chest as Bakura rocked him. 'Well it's a start,' Airina thought, 'A rather bumpy start, but it's a start nonetheless.'

1234567890

Bakura was thinking about his relationship with his hikari. Ryou had fallen asleep a few hours ago, exhausted from crying. Bakura knew he'd have to change for Ryou. But his damn pride was in the way. He wanted to change. He wanted to make Ryou happy. He'd have to get rid of his pride; he just didn't know how. He would figure it out, if only to get his hikari to smile.

"Uhh," Ryou groaned, waking up. He blinked a couple of times, before blushing, and burying his head in Bakura's chest. Bakura smirked before tightening his hold on Ryou and pulling him as close as possible. Bakura started to feel that strange feeling again. It was the feeling he got whenever Ryou was really close to him. Like he'd do anything for the smaller albino. And he probably would. Ryou was slowly moving his head to look up at Bakura.

"Bakura-sama?"

"Hmm?"

"W-why did you c-call me a-aibou?"

"Because you are my aibou. Now it's my turn to ask you a question."

"O-okay."

"Would you ever be able to forgive me for hurting you?" Ryou looked up, into Bakura's eyes as though trying to figure out if he meant it or not.

"I…" Ryou paused, "Yes, Bakura-sama, I'd be able to forgive you." Bakura let Ryou see his first true smile in nearly 5000 years, then frowned. Ryou looked out him curiously.

"No more -sama," Bakura said.

"W-what?" Ryou asked, his eyes widening.

"No more -sama. Just Bakura. Or if you want Kura."

"Kura?" Ryou asked, trying to hold in giggles.

"Yes, but only you can call me that."

"Okay Kura." Bakura looked down at his hikari, who was snuggling into his chest again. He realized there was a lot he didn't know about his hikari. And there was a lot Ryou didn't know about him. They were going to have several talks later on.

But for right now, cuddling was enough. For both of them.


	3. Chapter 3

"So who goes first?" Ryou asked. Bakura made a deal with him. Bakura asks a question then Ryou and so on. They could be any question that came to mind.

"I will," said Bakura, "What's your…favorite color?"

"Hmm," Ryou said, "I think it's red. Yours?"

"Green"

"Christmas colors." Bakura smiled and wondered whether or not his hikari realized that their favorite colors were the colors of each others eyes.

"Do you have a crush on someone?" Ryou blushed.

"Umm…y-yeah," Ryou stuttered out.

"What? Who?" Bakura demanded, currently thinking along the line of '_MY RYOU DAMMIT! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE! MINE!_' (Possessive, ain't he?)

"Hey! It's my turn!" Ryou said, successfully changing the subject.

"Oops," Bakura said, having the decency to look sheepish.

"What's your…" Ryou hesitated.

"Yes?" Bakura urged him on.

"Real name? Or do you not remember it?" Bakura snorted.

"Unlike the dumbass pharaoh, I do remember my name. It's Akeifa." (I don't know if this is true, but everyone else uses it, so I'm jumpin' the band wagon)

"Akeifa," Ryou said, "I've never heard a name like that."

"That's because you've never been to Egypt. Now, who is this person you have a crush on?" Ryou blushed, then looked down and mumbled something.

"I didn't quite catch that, hikari."

"I said the person I have a crush on is…you," Ryou said, head still down.

"Hikari, I have another question for you." Ryou looked up, fear and curiosity in his eyes.

"Can I…kiss you?" Bakura asked. Ryou nodded slowly, to surprised to say anything. Bakura leaned in closer to Ryou and their lips touched. They both felt as though their veins had caught fire. Bakura pulled away from the kiss but held Ryou close.

"Ryou, was that your first kiss?"

"Yes," Ryou said, "You know…you've asked three questions in a row."

"So I have." Bakura smiled and kissed Ryou again before they were broken apart by a giggle.

"I really hate that fairy," Bakura said.

1234567890

"C'mon Yami. Ryou wasn't at school today. I think Bakura may have hurt him," Yugi said, dragging Yami to Ryou's house. Yami shook his head. If Ryou wasn't at school, he very much doubted it was because Bakura _hurt_ him. Even Yami could see that Bakura was head over heals for his hikari.

They got to the front door and knocked. No body answered. They tried to open it, and were surprised to find it unlocked. They heard noises and followed them upstairs. Ryou's bedroom door was closed. They heard Bakura and Ryou's voices.

"Bakura," Ryou said, sounding…giddy?

"What," Bakura said, no doubt annoyed at Ryou for some reason.

"Stop," Ryou said, then giggled. Yami and Yugi looked at each other.

"You know you like it," Bakura said/growled.

"Yes but the - mmph," Ryou said. A few seconds later.

"Bakura, no! Not that," Ryou said.

"Alright, Alright. Nothing more than making out till your ready," Bakura said. Yugi and Yami's mouths dropped, before Yami realized that Yugi was too innocent to be hearing this. He picked up his hikari and ran home.

1234567890

Knock. Knock. Knock.

Ryou tried to get up to answer the door, but Bakura pulled him on the bed and started to plant kisses down his neck. Ryou giggled.

"Bakura," he said. He really had to answer the door.

"What," Bakura said, annoyed, before resuming his neck kissing.

"Stop," said Ryou, before giggling again.

"You know you like it."

"Yes but the - mmph," _door._ Ryou thought as Bakura cut off his words with a kiss. Bakura's hands started to travel downward. Way to far south for Ryou who broke the kiss and sat up.

"Bakura, no! Not that," Ryou said.

"Alright, alright. Nothing more than making out till your ready," Bakura said, before resuming the kiss Ryou broke. A few seconds later another giggle broke them apart.

"They're gone," Airina said, still giggling.

"Who's gone," Ryou said, looking back and forth between his yami and the fairy suspiciously. Bakura and Airina just grinned.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry for such a late update. Dad had a kidney stone and decided he didn't want to go to the hospital so I got to take care of him.

**3 Weeks Later**

"Are you happy?" Yami asked Ryou, while he was at his locker getting ready to go home, "With Bakura, I mean."

"Very happy," Ryou said, smiling slightly, and closing his locker.

"Tell him, if he hurts you, _I'll_ kill him myself," Yami said.

"I don't think you need to worry about that," Ryou laughed, "But I'll tell him. Now…are _you_ happy?"

"Wh-what are you t-talking about," Yami stuttered, blushing. Ryou laughed and walked away but not before singing:

"Yami and Yugi sitting in a tree, K-I-S-S-I-N-G, First comes Love, Then comes Marriage, then comes baby in the baby carriage." Yami blushed all the way home.

1234567890

"How was school," Airina asked, watching the two albino's cuddle on the couch.

"Good," Ryou said, before cuddling deeper into Bakura's chest, "Yami said he's gonna kill Bakura himself if he hurts me." Bakura snorted.

"Yami couldn't kill a fly," Bakura grumbled, "Not with his precious Yugi having him wrapped around his finger." Ryou giggled.

"Ryou," Airina said, "I…have to go." Ryou sat up immediately.

"Why," he asked.

"'This flying monster is known for delivering happiness to all.' You're happy. I did my job, and now I have to leave." Ryou thought for a moment.

"But if you leave you'll take part of my happiness with you," Ryou said, "And then you'd have to come back to make me happy again." Airina laughed.

"Only you, little one," Bakura said, "Only you, would come up with something like that."

"But it's true," Ryou insisted, "And since Airina is supposed to deliver happiness and she would take part of my happiness with her when she leaves she's have to keep coming back to deliver happiness. So wouldn't it be easier if she stayed?"

"How about I make you a deal," Airina said, "I have other…charges, I guess I should call them, to make happy. I need to stay with said charges till I make sure their happy. But I always get some downtime in between charges, so during that downtime, I'll stay with you. Deal?"

"Deal," Ryou said, smiling. He had a family - a screwed up, psychotic family - but a family nonetheless.

1234567890

**__**

THE END

1234567890

Fairy's Gift is done! I very much doubt I'll be writing a sequel to this one. And if I do it'll probably be a oneshot.


End file.
